warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Charart/Approval Page
This page is where you post a charart for approval. Kits, apprentices, warriors, senior warriors, deputies, and leaders can all post their images here. Archives: Accepted: Declined: :/Accepted 1 /Declined 1 :/Accepted 2 :/Accepted 3 :/Accepted 4 :/Accepted 5 :/Accepted 6 Streampaw (A) ~ CBA One hard tabby to match. Try that. 22:46 4/30/17 Can you smooth out the white parts? I also believe that there should be a bit more shading at the base of the tail, and also more shading extending --> way on the outstretched front paw/leg. Maybe define the facial shading, as well. (and, unless you choose to author-override this, silver tabbies need black stripes) If you do choose to author-override, make sure to add that to Streampaw's description first, so we don't get confused later on. 20:54, May 1, 2017 (UTC) re-up nah, I don't wanna override. If you think it looks dark gray the code is 1c1c1c. Still, the stripes are thin so darken some more, please. Especially on the tail, I think it's because they are more thinner or there is a highlight there. If there is a highlight there, try putting it below the stripes, that would work. 06:06, May 2, 2017 (UTC) ??? I have no idea what you're saying??? Could you explain a bit? (wow I am hot) Darken the stripes still. Since the stripes are really thin, they look lighter than they are. 01:45, May 3, 2017 (UTC) re-up Fail on my part XD Add some shading to the bottom of the back paw. Also, I think my eyes are playing tricks on me. Does it have a paler belly? If so, lighten it. If not, ignore me XD 02:29, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Define the padpink^ reup Since idiotic me decided not to use separate layers for the stripes and pale part, I really do not have a way to brighten this up at all. It's pure white. Okay. Try putting like a highlight on the belly to make it appear lighter. Either below or above the shading (try below first) 09:11, May 5, 2017 (UTC) re-up x.x rip this Perhaps add a bit of shading depth for the belly Still working? 21:49, May 11, 2017 (UTC) re-up So stressed and tired and ugh. That's okay. If you need time, just let me or Spooky know how long and we won't decline your images :) The tail stripes look a lot darker compared to the rest of the stripes. 03:30, May 13, 2017 (UTC) re-up Author override. :) yeah whoops CBA? Dapplestar (L) ~ CBA At least, I think I reserved her leader . . . . Lighten the overall shading. Looks awesome! 06:01, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Warriorcat sent an email to say that she thinks the patches could be smoothed more, and that the ginger would have stripes and is a bit bright, unless you chose to override that.. My comment: Technically, ginger doesn't have to have stripes unless it's the whole cat, or if it's in patches (see Patch Pelt and Newtspeck (from before she was tweaked for a tabby cite)). So if you didn't want to add stripes, you could use a ginger speckling, but if you keep the patches, it needs stripes. Also, the ginger is bright, maybe try something like Nutmeg (TR) from Warriors wiki, because thats around what most ppl use for torties unless they're cited to be vibrant She's tortie and white, so unless calicos have stripes....no. Also I'll dull the ginger. I looked at pictures. It seems that gingers always have stripes, it's just that it sometimes can be hard to distinguish. Since the patches are pretty solid easy to see, add stripes. 00:34, May 3, 2017 (UTC) re-up Dapple to Dapplefeather to Dapplestar. I wondered why I made most of my cats torties and white..... 02:18, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Would you mind either adding stripes to the ginger or dulling it a tad more? As per the reasoning of Stealth's previous comment. Also, the shading would cover more of the face, and there'd be some on --> side of the neck too. re-up Meh...I messed up with da stripes. Some of the stripes on the patches don't really reach the edges, make them more like the bottom of the shoulder patch, that one is pretty good. But yeah get the rest of that patch too. 09:13, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Still working? 22:10, May 10, 2017 (UTC) re-up Meow meow. CBA? Brownleaf (Ki) ~ For Approval 03:38, May 13, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Duskkit (star) ~ For Approval 03:38, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Can you define the shading on > half of the cat, and define the tail light? Reupload 22:11, May 13, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Roseheart (W) ~ For Approval -- 15:52, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Tint the fur more? Imo rn it only looks as if the shading is tinted, but her fur all over should be tinted. Reups -- 19:17, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Hmm I think it's overly tinted, but I don't want to contradict Spooky. Anyways, define earpink. 22:03, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Eh, I think it's overly tinted too. Maybe dull down the tint a bit? 23:10, May 13, 2017 (UTC) yeah sorry; it looked fully white before, but now it's too tinted. so perhaps put it somewhere in the middle, because it was white before, but not now. Side note, she should also be short-furred since she is WindClan. 01:46, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 02:35, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Tone down the tint some more. It should be slight, like the base colour is still pink but the shading would appear pink. 21:50, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 21:55, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Lavender (Lo) ~ For Approval -- 15:52, May 13, 2017 (UTC) There's waste in that circle in the hind leg. Also, she's said to have the same markings as her mother - so can you go to Coriander's wwiki image and match the pattern more? There should be white in a few more places, stripes placed different to match etc. Reups -- 19:17, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Waste still there. So pretty! In bright green is the waste. Define earpink and lighten any white that may be on the back legs. I must emphasis her prettiness! XD 22:07, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 02:35, May 14, 2017 (UTC) All the belly should be white, as per Coriander's image, so can you fill in that patch on the --> side, nearer to the middle-ish? Goldenflash (W) ~ For Approval Hopefully I did not name this puppy Golden''splash''. Gosh that would be a nightmare. 23:29, May 13, 2017 (UTC) blur the muzzle some and define earpink. she's Goldenflash don't worry! 23:37, May 13, 2017 (UTC) re-up Yay, also added white hind paw because I totally forgot about that. 18:05, May 14, 2017 (UTC)